Stopping to Think
by Took-Baggins
Summary: Rita passes the time prior to her meeting with her future firstmate.


A/N Just a bit of a Rita one-shot, because we all love her. Mostly, Rita's thoughts and what she was doing prior to meeting Roddy. I hope everyone enjoys this. Also, I'm gathering all the Flushed Away fics into one C2 (calling it 'Get Flushed'). Anyone want to help?

If anyone spots a mistake (mispelled words, etc.) please point it out to me.

Disclaimer: I own Pete, he's all mine. Sadly, Rita and the _Dodger _aren't mine.

x x x

Another day, another pile of junk.

Not that Rita minded junk. It certainly had its uses, but she still felt a little unhappy as she slowed to a stop next to a dingy sidewalk. She had spent as little time as possible at home, partly because she didn't want anyone following her there. She had recently been having trouble with a few shady characters. Ever since her dad had gotten himself injured getting that ruby (and ever since she had stolen it back again) things felt like one big mess. Those goons popped up from time to time and every encounter had become harder and harder to get out of as their efforts to take it from her became more aggressive.

She sometimes found herself wishing she had a partner, wondering if it would be easier to deal with them if someone could help her. None of her siblings were old enough to help her, except maybe Liam, but he didn't have the sense for this sort of thing. All the same, she wouldn't have wanted to put any of them in danger.

She was getting tired of peering around corners and always looking over her shoulder, waiting for the Toad's idiots to jump out at her. She just wanted someone to watch her back.

A sigh escaped her as she made her way off board and through the outskirts of town, finally turning into a little place sort of like a diner. Being in a rather poor area, this was perhaps the closest thing to a nice place in the area. It was owned by an agreeable young rat named Pete, who (unlike most of his neighbors) was very friendly with his customers and made it a point to visit a little with each of them. Rita was fast becoming a regular.

He greeted her with a nod as she settled herself onto a spool next to his makeshift counter and cast a glance around the empty room. The walls were crammed with human-sized trinkets, but there wasn't a soul there save for the two of them.

"Business slow?" she asked, watching him poking around his stock of drinks he kept in the back. Pete flipped his blonde hair from his eyes and shrugged at her.

"You know how it is, things'll pick up later tonight." he passed her a cup of...something. She didn't question it, but sipped it lightly and frowned at him.

"Didn't think you let that sort in, Pete."

"I don't." he circled the counter to sit with her. "Get a lot of laborers in here, once they've gotten off for the evening."

"Oh."

"So what's the matter with you, then?" Rita sighed, setting her drink down to look at him.

"I'm getting a little tired, I suppose."

"Spike and Whitey." said Pete, nodding knowingly. "Are they still harassing you?"

"Of course they are. And they'll keep at it until they get what they want." she turned back to her drink, knowing where the conversation was going. It was one they had often.

"What is it they want, Rita? Come on."

"No. It's family business."

"Look, this isn't good for you! You're completely worn out every time you come in, you're going to get yourself hurt!" she didn't answer, suddenly finding the far wall was very interesting. "It's not worth it. I'd rather not lose you, you're one of my few paying customers." his tone changed, but Rita would never lighten up, and tonight wasn't any different.

"I'd pay you more if I could, Pete."

"I know you would. Fact is, you'll never get to do that if you get yourself killed for 'family business' as you call it."

"I can handle it."

"Not for long. You ought to have somebody to help you. One of your brothers or your boyfriend or someone. You can't always be on your own, Rita."

Rita pushed away her drink and stood, pulling her belt up with a sigh. "I'll get the check tomorrow."

"Forget it."

"No, I'll get it tomorrow." she made a quick exit, Pete shaking his head as he watched her go.

The streets outside were a little quieter as she walked once more through the outskirts of town. Her little side trip had only taken up about an hour at most (and that included walking over there).

'_A boyfriend would be nice.'_ Rita sighed as she approached the _Jammy Dodger_, pausing for a moment to scan the area. Satisfied that she was the only one close by, she dropped lightly into the boat and picked her way to the bow. She sat there often. She liked the feeling of sticking out over the water, when she sat on the edge and let her feet dangle. She was tempted to let her mind wander, since there were so many things running through it.

But it wasn't a good idea just then, she knew. She couldn't focus too much on anything and let her guard down. She did do a little thinking, however. She hadn't quite admitted it to herself, but in the back of her mind she knew that Pete had been right.

If she went this alone any longer, she was going to get hurt. If only she had the time to find someone. Anyone.

Finding someone in town might have worked, she could have hired someone on as a crewman, but then she would have had to find a way to pay them. She sat there for awhile, mulling it over. Every idea that came to her had some sort of downside that she couldn't see how to get around. A boyfriend would have been best. Someone she could trust who would watch out for her. Again, that was something she didn't have time for just then.

She didn't even have many friends to speak of, aside from those who were actually friends of her father that she had come to know, such as Pete. She regretted it, just the tiniest bit, and she was ashamed of that. She had always loved the _Jammy Dodger_. Even as a young girl, when most girls would have been out socializing she had usually been exactly where she was now, perched at the head of her family's livelihood.

Sometimes it occurred to her to think of where she'd be without it. She might have more friends. Maybe she would have been married by this time. But her senses always came back to her very early on.

And she did love the _Dodger._

So, in a way she regretted it, but then again, she didn't. She was never entirely sure how she felt about it. Rita spit into the water, annoyed at herself. Her thoughts were starting to run all over the place, which was exactly what she knew she shouldn't let them do. With a sigh, she peered down into the water, her eyes roving over her own features. Even if she had the time for something like a boyfriend she sometimes wondered whether it would happen. She didn't consider herself to be beautiful (although she really was), nor did she think herself all that feminine either. How could she have managed a love life? It was a depressing thought, and one that Rita did not often entertain.

"Well, Jammy me mate, looks like it's just you and me. At least for now." Rita wished now that she had not gone to visit Pete. His words always bothered her just a little, but tonight they seemed worse than usual, the way her mind kept returning to them.

Growling to herself, she stood and moved back to stand at the helm, hiding herself within the shadows that the little roof cast over her. A tiny wad of chewing gum was stuck to the faucet knob. She popped it into her mouth, focusing her attention on it and trying to distract herself from her worries.

Spike and Whitey were due for a visit.

Peace was always short-lived for Rita. If it wasn't those two, it was certainly always something else. But she was bound and determined to relax while she had the chance. Slowly Rita cleared her mind. She didn't think about getting caught, or how much she needed (wanted) a boyfriend. All she did was look out over the water and chew her old gum.

"Finally." she thought, leaning against the wall. "I wish I had slowed down sooner. It feels good to not do anything." It was a good thing to do. She felt herself loosening up as she listened to the silence around her, broken only occasionally by the distant clamor of the city and those slugs...

"_Beware...beware!"_

Rita tensed. That was strange. The slugs didn't usually sing things that sounded so, well...ominous. Slowly she turned toward the sound, just in time to see a handsome, well-dressed rat approaching the _Jammy Dodger._


End file.
